The Blood White Wolf
by BloodWhiteWolf
Summary: Edward Leaves And Bella Is Changed, But This Time She Doesnt Change Into A Vampire - She Changes Into Something Else. What Happens When The Cullens Return To Forks And Find Her Once Again. --- Some People Wanted To Know About My Pen Name So Here It Is :
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooh Ouch!  
I Had Three Exams, Three Rubbishy Health Fair Lessons And An Interview Today  
You Bloody incredibly Lucky To Have A New Story And A New Chapter In One Day**

**Enjoy! A New Chapter Will Be Up Pretty Damn Soon;  
Like Within The Hour (:  
x x**

- Preface -

* * *

I envy you. I truly do. I envy anyone who has a normal life. A normal life where myths stay in the pages of books, and where your life isn't at risk every second of every day.

What I was after that fateful eighteenth birthday party was probably preferable to this. At least then I was blissfully aware of nothing going on in real life, only incredibly aware of the pain I was in. Now I'm aware of everything. The pain, the lies, the death, the conflict.

I nearly got what I wanted. I got immortality, but I didn't get it with Edward; I had to watch life pass me by all alone. I got it after he left.

I'll give you three guesses as to what I am.

I'm not a vampire. Fortune wouldn't ever be so kind. Some would think what I was is a gift; it's not – it's a curse.

I'm not a ghost. I look the same, and I walk this Earth for eternity, but I'm both visible and tangible.

I have a tail, fur, four legs and the ability to howl. You get it now. I'm a werewolf. A shape shifter. I'm destined to protect my home from my mortal enemies; vampires. Even from Edward.

* * *

**Me And Sophie Had An Interesting Conversation A Few Weeks Ago**

**Sophie – i have to use vampirified carrots!! XD**

**Becka – and you have to vampirise that gross cottage pie  
blech  
that stuff would be truly evil  
like James  
only cheesy  
…and crusty  
like an old man  
D:**


	2. Misery Loves Its Company

**): Hey Guuuuuys  
Im In Need Of Reviews  
I Feel Unloved  
I Know Its Only Early Days...Hours But Still  
At Least One  
Takes You 5 Seconds  
Pleeeeeeassse!**

**Misery Loves Its Company. **

* * *

I was stuck in my zombie state. Doctor Gerandy called it catatonic; I like to call it comatose. The bags under my sunken eyes had darkened and spread downward. My cheeks had grown hollow and the bones were prominent. My lips were no longer the natural rosé red colour they had 7 months prior, but a pale hue of pink. All in all I looked awful. Misery was my only company now.

I was so unhealthy you could barely see any resemblance between me before both Edward and Jacob abandoned me, and me after they did. Size 0 clothes even hung off of my now tiny anorexic frame. It wasn't like I couldn't find Jake, but his, his friends _and_ his fathers bitter resentment towards me was clear and quite honestly it scared me. I knew I wouldn't be able to find any of the Cullen's. They can find ways of disappearing from the face of the earth completely, I knew.

I was staring off into space again, thinking about the pain I was in when they left me; the emotional pain I was still in, when a huge ache in my stomach erupted. I knew it wasn't period pain; I hadn't had one in a while since I don't eat.

The tenderness grew worse and I let out a loud moan. Because it was so very rare these days for me to make any kind of sound, Charlie was alerted immediately. He rushed into my room and knelt before my head, his eyes flying across my face. He place a hand against my cheek. His eyes instantaneously widened "Bella! You're burning up! I'll go call the doctor."

"No," I said weakly, "it's just flu. It will pass soon. There's nothing you can really do about it. It's a virus dad, not a bacterial infection." My eyes drooped, "Just let me sleep," I said before darkness enclosed over me.

I was running through the forest, faster than human speed. Not so much the speed of a vampire, but fast enough to let me know it was not human pace. I was bounding; leaping though the trees, over thick roots and between broad trunks. My feet barely left marks on the ground. The wind rushed through my hair, whipping it furiously around my face. My muscles burned with exertion but I felt I couldn't stop. I pushed myself harder and faster and before I knew it, I was going well over any speed a vampire could achieve. Then the scene changed to one I remember well. The one where I found out what Edward and his family was.

…"_Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes, I mean?"_

"_Not really"…_

Mine and Jakes voice's rang through my head. I was running through the forest again at breakneck speed. I was coming up on a clearing. One that I recognised fine: I was running toward the meadow. The setting changed again.

…"_legend claims that we descended from wolves"…_

The final word seemed to resonate around me. Back to running toward the clearing; I was slowing now, going at a leisurely pace that any fit human could keep up with at a sprint.

…"_Then there are stories about the _cold ones_."_

"_The cold ones?"…_

I could feel anticipation lick over my body; coating it. What was I anticipating? Why was I running again?

…"_The cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf – well not the wolf really but the wolves that turn into men like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

…"_Werewolves have enemies?"_

"_Only one"…_

I burst through the tree line, barely noticing the beautiful shining Greek god standing in the middle; staring at me.

…"_The Cullens."…_

I kept my eyes fixed on my apparent target: the stream running around it. I bounded over to it.

… "_I'll take it to the grave."…_

Skidding to a halt I looked down into the clear brilliant blue water. But what was staring back was not the human I had become so accustomed to. Nor was it the vampire I had once imagined becoming. A brilliant white wolf stood proudly, staring back at me with awe in its beautiful eyes. I moved my face slightly and the wolf did the same.

As I was admiring what seemed to be my new self, a loud, rough growl filled the clearing. I turned to see the sun had retreated behind the clouds that were now seemingly looming over the figure. I saw his faultless features; the perfect line of his nose, the smooth contours of his cheeks and jaw, the hard muscle in his neck standing out, his eyes black as night glaring at me.

Edward roared two words before lunging at me: _"DISGUSTING MUTT!"  
_

My eyes flashed open as I jerked awake in a cold sweat. The pain came just seconds later. My throat was sore; my head was pounding; my joints aching; my stomach burning. And I felt the oddest urge to be outside.

I crawled slowly out of bed, ignoring the excruciating pain and attempted to make it out of my room without make much noise. I clambered down the stairs, moving more hastily now. My bones were blazing in agony. I felt the need to be outside, grow more urgent. I hurried my movements wincing and crying out.

I flung the door open to see Charlie's cruiser gone. Good. He won't hear this then. I flung myself into the trees for cover against the light drizzle…and screamed. I screamed and as I did I felt as if the world could collapse from the force. The pain was unbearable. I very nearly wanted to kill myself. Fire was pulsing out into my fingertips, through every bone and vein in my body.

I bellowed again as my bones cracked and stretched. _What's going on_ I thought, panicking. It pulsed before receding. I cried out in whimpers and sobs from the aftershock of the pain. It didn't last long though. The pain came back with a vengeance. My bones creaked and snapped into new positions. I could smell everything from the faint traces of last night's lasagne I knew Charlie attempted to make me eat, to the scent of the pines surrounding me. I could hear everything. Tiny crickets jumping across the ground and cars from the roads nearby.

My bones shifted once more and I shrieked; a long piercing sound… but it didn't stay as a scream for long. At the end it drifted into a tortured sound. A sound of loneliness, betrayal, pain; mixed with the sound of a wolf's howl.

* * *

**:D I Should So Get A Jammy Dodger For That  
Did People Like It  
Cause Let Me Tell You It Was Hard To Explain The Dream  
Having A Dream Inside A Dream Is Always Confusing  
Please Please Please Please Review *Pouts*  
Cheers To The Person Who Has Reviewed  
(:**

**Come Oooooon  
Press It**

| |  
l l  
l l  
l l  
V V


	3. Waiting

**Hi Hi!!**** This Is A Short One But…Oh Well Lol  
Everyone!!  
GO Read bubbly4twilight's Poetry  
The One Titled Story Is Pretty Damn Good  
Lol!**

**Yay! Jacob!!  
And People! Who's Got Their Team Shirts For New Moon?  
Tell Me About Them!  
:D  
Mine Is Gonna Have 'Team Carlisle' On The Back  
And Have The Lyrics  
'Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News, I Got A Bad Case Of Loving You' On The Front**

**:D Yay Carlisle!! And Yay Rob Palmer!!**

* * *

**Waiting**

'_Who is that? I thought I was on patrol this morning.' _I recognised that voice. It was a voice I hadn't heard in many, many months. That was the voice of my ex-best friend Jacob Black. I didn't breathe. Didn't move. Didn't think. It wasn't long before another – what seemed to be telepathic message came though to me.

'_Dude seriously. Sam will freak if he finds out you phased without him knowing. Just tell me who it is.' _Why could I hear his thoughts? Maybe he could hear mine if I talked to him. I attempted to speak, but all I could get out was a few coughing barks and wheezes. Well that was no use. _'I know you're there. I can feel your thoughts in my head. Huh that's new…I can only hear murmurs. Nothing like usual. Hey you have to teach me how to do that."_

I liked how easily he got distracted. I saw him bounding through the dimly lit forest through his own eyes. Maybe if I thought like he did, but directed it at him. I called out softly to him in my head, it was meant to sound like a question, but it came out as more of a pained whine _'Jacob'. _He stopped immediately. I knew he had heard me that time. I called his name again, only with more force.

'_No…' _he trailed off _'Bella?…'_ he asked tentatively

'_Please come and find me Jake. It hurts. It hurts so bad.'_ I thought crying aloud again. Was he going to come? Or was he just going to ditch me again. His response came almost instantly, followed by many mixed up thoughts.

'_Of course Bella, you're outside of Charlie's right.' _I responded with a yes and then he continued to think to himself as he ran toward me._ 'I hope she can forgive me. Damn I hope she doesn't mind what we are. Has she seen? Nah she must still be in too much pain to move. Hmmm I wonder what she'll look like. I'll bet its mahogany brown like her hair is. I wonder what she look like when she isn't phased. Wow.'_

I giggled to him mentally. _'You know, I never knew how much you ranted. I actually feel genuine pity for Edward having to read peoples minds.'_ Even my mental voice was a bit pained when I said his name, but Jake seemed too happy to notice it.

'_Yeah, yeah laugh it up chuckles.'_ He sneered playfully back. His noise quieted down. About 2 minutes before he reached me another voice came into my head. Wow, I really am crazy. The thoughts were from someone young, I could tell that much.

'_Seth,'_ Jake said rapidly, and not giving him any time to respond: _'I need you to get Sam and the rest of the pack ready for a new member. I'll carry _her_ back quickly to La Push.'_

I was bombarded with thoughts of doubt and confusion, but hearing the urgency in Jacob's voice he did not argue and went.

'_The pack'_ I thought in confusion.

'_Yes Bella, The pack. It's why I've had to be away from you Bells. It's why we've had to be so cold. We're dangerous. Believe me when I say I wanted to tell you, but the rest of the pack refused to let me tell you. Bella, I'm a werewolf' _he thought just as a huge russet wolf exploded from the forest. He looked down at me and gave me a clear view of myself, on the floor, staring back at him in amazement.

The wolf was white, with parts of its fur matted and drenched in blood. It was trembling. The only other colour on it that could be seen was a deep brown back left foot…paw. It's beautiful eyes sparkled at the russet wolf. _'As are you'_ he thought, sounding slightly dazed. He shivered and changed back into a very human, very naked Jacob Black.

* * *

**Okay, The Reason I Keep Saying Beautiful Eyes  
Instead Of A Colour Is Because  
In The Four Dreams I Had Of This There Were Four Different Colour Eyes  
One Wont Fit The Story,  
So That's Out  
And The Other Three Are In The Process Of Elimination With Me And My Friends**

Please, Sir, May I Have Some More Reviews *Holds Keyboard Up And Pouts*  
It Will Make Me Happy

Loves!! X x X


	4. False Pretence

**HI PEOPLE!!  
I Got Back Just A Few Hours Ago  
And LOOK!  
I Wrote Most Of This On Holiday  
Pwaaaarh  
Also, On My Profile**

**There Should Be Soon, A Picture Of Her Eyes  
We Finally Decided!! :D  
LOL  
And They're Pretty**

**OH! And This Is Pretty Much A Filler  
Another One I Wrote On Holiday Is Coming Up Soon****

* * *

**

I barked a laugh when Jacob's eyes widened and he ran back behind a bush, and another when he fell over, face down, trying to put his pants on in haste.

He grumbled at me but said no more. Picking himself up, he looked down at his feet and said softly. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't even know there was any chance of you phasing. I never would have avoided you if I did-" he looked into my eyes at this very moment "-Holy shit Bella! Your eyes. They're…incredible." His voice reduced to a whisper. I cocked my head and he shook his back at my silent question. "Doesn't matter, you'll see them soon enough."

He heaved my body up and took off running through where he came from. I closed my eyes, willing my aching joints away. I thought back to what had just happened. Either I had completely lost it, or this is a dream.

I lost all sense of distance and time as Jake ran, and somehow managed to drift to a light sleep. I was dreaming inside a dream? Huh. That was weird. Unless… I'm asleep, but I'm really a wolf. Nah, I can't be. They don't exist… well, vampires do…why not werewolves…

I heard murmurs mixed with raised voices as we approached our destination. I opened my eyes to a tiny degree and saw we were heading to a small red house, one I recognised to be Jake's. I closed my eyes again too exhausted to keep them open.

He bent down low and shoved me through the wide door. The chatter stopped immediately, before picking up, louder and faster

I opened my eyes, but all I could see was black. Jake was calling my name telling me everything was alright. My chest heaved with the attempt to get air. I felt walls crushing me in, blocking my escape and hindering my struggles. I writhed in Jakes arms, before falling into a peaceful black oblivion.

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed immediately I wasn't in bed, but on Jacobs couch…surrounded by strange men, the only ones I knew were Jake and Billy, but I vaguely recall meeting Quil, Embry and Sam. They were staring at me with incredulous eyes. It was only now that I realised I was only covered in mine and Jakes arms. I squealed and rolled onto my front and put my hands over my butt in an attempt to cover myself. They only chucked as if I was being silly for obstructing their view.

Now I was pissed. I had had the weirdest dream I turned into a white wolf, with the exception of my left back foot, and then I wake up naked in the Black's house. "Explain," I said curtly.

Billy grinned "Well Bella, it seems that we finally know who your real father could be." I looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Yeah, his names Charlie," I said slowly, as if I were talking to a foreigner who barely knew any English.

He shook his had sadly. "No Bella, it can't be. We've checked and Renee and Charlie bear direct relations in the Quileute tribe, and the only way you could be … what you are…is if you have Quileute blood in you. Charlie is not and can not be your real father. He finished off sadly, shaking his head.

I felt the air being knocked out of me. Not my father. Charlie? Not my father. But. No. He had to be. He's the only one it could be. They might have made a mistake. They might have relatives somewhere. I simply couldn't accept it; and in my head I was crying, and shouting at them that they must be wrong - must have made a mistake – whilst on the outside I merely nodded my head.

A half beautiful, half disfigured woman in her early twenties came by and draped a blanket over my shoulders. I pulled it close around me and crushed myself into Jake's side. He left his arm over my shoulder.

"So…that wasn't a dream then. I'm a wolf…and you guys are too?" I questioned. Everyone nodded but Billy, another old man and the woman. There was another girl there who had nodded. She had beautiful shiny black hair and smooth caramel coloured skin. Her eyes were sympathetic. "How…" I whispered, shaking my head disbelieving,

They went on to tell me about the pack, what they do, and then about themselves. I found out that if I carried on phasing I would never age. Billy gave Charlie a call, and he came down to the reservation quickly. He was freaked about the werewolf thing. He passed and didn't wake up for hours. When he came to he demanded to know what was going on. Jake phased in front of him, and let's just say we had to wait another couple of hours before we could fully explain.

Everyone was giving me looks of sympathy and pity, while Embry's was that of understanding. While we were waiting for Charlie to stir, he explained how they were trying to find out who his father was. He had a large number of possible fathers and brothers. He really could understand my situation and that placated me some. By the time he had explained everything to me Charlie had started to come around.

He was absolutely torn that his only daughter might have no blood relation to him. I mostly stayed out of the discussion but something they said caught my attention "Well, we can only guess for the moment, but we think Bella is an Aterea. She has mostly the same markings as Quil Seniors father, except he had brown fur and a white right paw. She will probably come and live on the reservation and we will get a test done as soon as possible. I'm sure Bella would want to know too," he said as he glanced at me.

Everything was now settled. I was going to live in Rachel and Rebecca's old room in the Black's house from now on, and I would be running patrols and keeping the reservation safe from filthy human bloodsuckers.

I was back to looking like my old self, yet it had only been a day since I looked sallow and anorexic. I made myself a pledge. I would no longer be depressed about the Cullen's. I would protect this little town forever. I would embrace my new life, and I would love it.

**

* * *

**

**:D  
Yay!  
Next Theres An Absolutly MASSIVE Time Jump  
...Well Not Really  
Only...  
Eighty Something Years**

**LOL  
x x x x x  
REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Cat And Mouse

**Mwaarrgggh!  
Hello!**

**I Need Peoples Help!  
I Need Someone To Find Me A Super Good Complete, Long Story To Keep Me Occupied Through The Night  
I Dont Really Mind About Anything Thats In It  
Just As Long As Its Not BellaxJacob Or Has Anything To Do With Renesmee In It  
I Hate Renesmee  
I Really Do. ): I Dont Know Why But I Truly Uber Do.**

**So Yeah**

**Cheers!  
X X **

**

* * *

**

**Cat And Mouse**

--82 years later—

I looked myself up and down, and was proud with what I saw. I was standing in front of the window, looking upon my wolf form. I stood large and tall; my eyes glistened back at me with the multitude of colours I had become accustomed to. My glossy short white fur blew gently in the wind that swirled around me.

I bounded away, doing my routinely patrol. I knew for a fact I didn't smell anything like a wolf, even in that form. Maybe only a faint trace remained from Embry or Seth, but my scent was the same as I was when I was human. It was quite useful for luring leeches away from the rez and into the forest to safely dispose of them.

Everyone in the original pack I had joined had eventually imprinted and stopped phasing, aged and most, died, apart from me, Seth and Embry. We were the only ones left 'cause no more generations phased after ours. As it turns out I was an Aterea, so now I was Bella Aterea.

The original packs children and grandchildren didn't know what we are until recently. They thought the legends were just that – legends. Everyone knows what me, Seth and Embry are now though, due to just a careless and instinct driven mistake I made so many years ago.

One day I had gone into town following a thirsty vampire and killed it in front of some towns people without even thinking of the consequences. Of course they realised what it was after they had all stopped screaming. They had heard the legends. It had no blood and the limbs I had torn off were all sparking in the rare sun. Some saw my eyes, and put two and two together. That's the weird thing; I had bright green and blue eyes when I was in my wolf and human form. No one else's eyes ever changed colours once they had phased so everyone was freaked out and confused when mine did.

After many years of questioning, speculation and fear most accepted it and are rather happy they will be forever protected from bloodsuckers. Some of them even stood at a point of the boundary line just to see us race by. Over the years my hate for leeches had grown and now if the Cullen's ever came onto our land I wouldn't hesitate to tear them to tiny pieces.

Jake and Billy's deaths were hard for me to think about now still. All of their deaths were hard. I had gotten close to all of them, especially Leah. People thought she was a bitch, but I understood why; she lost her love. Hers was unceremoniously torn away from her, mine left of his own accord, but the two are nearly the same. She imprinted on a tiny new born baby named Joel. The only ones left living who had imprinted were Jared and Quil, my pack mate and my brother, who were living out their days in the comfort of their homes.

I wished I had imprinted on someone. It would be so easy to just have someone picked out for me. But no, I was one of the few who were going to be alone for much much longer. I tilted my head down as I was running watching my feet dig into the moist soil. Over my years I had killed a total of thirty one vampires, rogue newborn ones. And I also killed Victoria. That was fun, but lately there had been no enemy to fight. My days have since become a ridiculous routine that makes me want to find a rusty serrated knife and slice my neck open just to add some excitement to my life.

------

I was now attending Forks high school again. I had to wait until everyone I used to know had moved away or died. Contrary to La Push, I couldn't protect the people of Forks, so I couldn't let them know anything. Anyone who asked about my eyes would get the same answer. Coloured contacts. People thought I was just trying to be cool, but the truth is I've tried to wear contacts to make my eyes not so brightly coloured yet they're so uncomfortable and useless since I got perfect vision.

I kept mostly to myself and didn't have too many friends off of the reservation. What was the point? They would die soon anyway. I was in year 12, half way through, and there had been talk of a new family in the area. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake this sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. **(I Dont Get Your American Grade System So Year 12 Is 16/17 Year Olds)**

I stopped just short of the school, phased, changed into my clothes and wandered into the school. I was wearing bright red skinny jeans and an Iron Fist t-shirt that was black and white striped with a heart wrapped in barbed wired on the side and random designs that came from the heart wrapped around my torso.

I had cut my hair in a choppy style. It was short all over; barely even reaching my shoulders. It was so much easier to keep it that way, since if you had longer hair as a human; you had longer fur as a wolf.

I went through the first few periods without shaking the feel of trepidation. I wandered into the cafeteria about 10 minutes after the bell went. Some people turned to stare at me as I walked with my head down to my table in the corner, but most kept conversing with their friends or chomping their food. Then the stench hit me like a tonne of bricks. Bloodsuckers. I kept my head down and continued walking as my fists began to shake.

My ears zoned in on them. They weren't moving, were barely breathing and were not talking. Dangerous and pretty uncontrolled then. I sat down and glanced through my short fringe. What I saw tore my heart open.

There were five disgustingly beautiful beings staring off into space, not moving or even acknowledging anyone's existence.

They were back. And I was screwed. My eyes were immediately drawn to Edward. A shiver went down my spine. It was cool and warm at the same time. I felt a pull, a need to be near him, even if I couldn't touch him. Just to be able to breathe in his scent would suffice.

My stomach began flipping and my heart pounding. My head spun and ears rung. I was once told what imprinting felt like. I was told it felt like a thousand steal cables are connecting you to one person – they were wrong. It wasn't a thousand – it was a hundred thousand and they weren't steal – they were a much stronger titanium. I was bound to him.

Everything shifted to revolve around him. There was nothing but him. All the memories of his touches. All the whispers of sweet nothings in my ear. All the exchanged 'I love you's' and then those few simple words that kicked me when I was down. My dormant heart began to beat stronger, now having a reason to carry on pumping.

But then it was shattered. It felt like it was slowly being ripped apart molecule by molecule and then burned into ashes.

Jasper flinched and turned in my direction. My head was straight up and facing them, my eyes locked on Edwards form, not being able to look away and finding myself not _wanting_ to look away. Jasper looked at me for a few seconds before his eyes flashed with recognition and widened and his jaw dropped. Curious about his reaction Alice turned to see what he was looking at and immediately froze, staring at me. Everyone at the table had now turned to look. Even Edward. His eyes were hurt and in anguish. Alice leant over and whispered to Edward. "Do you think they're related?"

Edward shook his head and I felt the familiar jabbing on my brain. When I was human I couldn't feel it because of how crappy my senses were. I couldn't feel the intrusion at the front of my forehead, begging to be allowed in. I couldn't feel the slight cracks in my defences trying to hide themselves away from the probing presense. But now because my senses are so amplified I can feel pretty much everything.

I felt compelled to let him inside, tell him it was me and for a second I felt his presence seep through the opening cracks. I iced over. No. I would not let him in. My brain is private to me and me only. But I knew now it wasn't just private to me. Edward was in. I screamed so loud in my head and, as Edward flinched and pulled out of my mind, I thought that I might have hurt him. _How dare I hurt him? I have no right! Who the hell do I think I am?!_…what the fuck am I thinking?!

They were still staring at me and it was intimidating to think they would know it was me. They shouldn't even be back here. He said he would never return. I looked down and dug around in my bag for my new book, Generation Dead **(Good Book…)**. I propped my Converse clad feet up on the empty chair next to me and began reading; well pretend reading. Truthfully I was just looking at the page and turning them when it seemed appropriate.

I 'read' as I listened to their conversation. Alice pulled over a tall girl. She had an aura of innocence around her, child like innocence. I knew from the second I saw Alice lock her eyes on her that I was in trouble. She seemed like she would be all too trusting in everyone and give anyone the answers they were looking for. "Can you tell us about her?" I assume she had pointed at me.

"Oh yeah, that's Bella Aterea. She lives in La Push." I felt the air around the cafeteria tense. "Her great grandma moved away from here a while ago, but I hear from my great gran that she's the spitting image of Bella. Swan, I think her name was. She was my great grandma Ange's friend." Ah, Angela Webber. "She married some bloke called Quil" – Okay. Gross! Married to my _brother?!_ Where to people come up with this shit? – "and had a kid, who had a kid which is obviously that Bella's dad. Everyone here thinks she's a freak and avoids her as much as possible."

"She these has contacts that are mega bright green. Most people think she's attention seeking, but I don't. I think it's kinda cool."

She rattled off things like which classes I was in and how they think I'm poor because I don't have a car. That made me smirk slightly. I had more money that she could ever hope to earn in her lifetime. And I did have a car; I just preferred running. And even if I did drive to school I'd use one of my motorbikes.

"OI! Emo Girl! What you reading this time? Some other shit about vampires?" I glared at him…he was close though – it was about Zombies and forbidden love. But why does he always call me an emo?! I barely even look like one!

Thomas Newton. The fucker. I hate him so much, almost as much as Mike…almost but thankfully he isn't so much a puppy dog as he is a wanker. "Have fun cutting yourself last night you dirty emo." That was it. I had had enough of his shit. I stood up slowly, book still in hand and walked leisurely up to him, past the Cullen's who stiffened and turned towards me with wide eyes. My hands began shaking as I fought to control myself.

He was scared now. The bastard was cowering in his chair. I could even see sweat beads due up on his head. He nervously said "Hey, pack it in you emo bitch, your scaring the new kids." I looked him dead in the eye and said in a lethal whisper:

"Who said I don't already know them? And they're not scared. You're the one about to fucking piss yourself you preppy fuck." With that I slammed my hand down on his nose, only wishing I could hit him harder than I just had. The lunch room erupted. This was not my first outburst, so everyone gathered to see the show.

Even the Cullen's did and I felt ashamed to do this in front of Edward, my imprint, but at this point I couldn't care less. I grabbed his bleeding head by his greasy dirty blonde hair and smashed it down on the table twice. I could hear teachers trying to defuse the situation, but they couldn't get to me because of the crowd.

I threw him on the floor in a bloody heap and 'accidentally' but very accurately kicked him in his bullocks as I walked back through the crowd. They parted like the red sea... we not like the red sea, but like I was running to the checkout with a family sized pack of toillet roll screaming, "Move out my way!" I rushed to my backpack, shoving my book in and running out the school. I could hear people following and shouting for me to come back.

I swerved into the forest and began to run to La Push. I heard with my super sensitive hearing, someone speeding on light feet towards me, chasing me like a cat chases a mouse. Vampire. Fuck. I began to shake uncontrollably as I crossed the boundary. I turned my head as I was running away and caught a glimpse of my imprint staring after me with a pained expression that would haunt me in my dreams.

As I ran I slipped on a few piles of moist leaves and stumbled over a random root I'd not seen. I heard a car prowling down the road, heading toward Forks. I recognised the purr of the engine to be Embry's and ran towards it, stopping it just before it passed the boundary line. I slid into the seat as he turned on the road and gunned it back into La Push.

I glanced at my usually boisterous companion and was taken aback when I saw his grim, morose expression.

"Embry?" I said questionally; fear making my stomach crumple into a tiny little knot. "What's wrong?" I tried again. He didn't reply for a few seconds making my anticipation peek. Then he said something that made my heart stop.

"Quil's in hospital."

**

* * *

**

**No! Not Quil!  
NOOOOOO!  
*Cries***

**Lol  
Um  
But Yeah  
Help With The Sleep Crisis Please  
(:**

**Oh Yeah! And Thankyou To Anyone Who Has Reviewed Or Faved, Alerted Etc.  
It Makes Me Very Happy And Even Though I Sometimes Dont Reply  
Let Me Just Say  
I LOVE YOU!  
Cheers!  
LOLx x x x **

**I Havent Been Getting A Lot Of Sleep  
Ive Been Playing A Game Called Dead Space And -**

**Wooo! I Am More Freaked Out Than I Was When I Started Playing Doom 3  
They're Kinda Similar  
And Whenever I Play It All I Can Think Is  
Shit, Did That Shadow Just Move  
Oh My God, What Is That Noise  
Holy Hell, Why Is There A Monster Shaped Hole In The Wall**


	6. Damn Regret

**Sorry I've Not Updated In Soooooo Long  
I Had An...Extended Holiday Of Sorts  
So I Used That Time To Relax And Beat Aliens Up And Shit  
****(:**

**Okay, The Legend Was Bloody Hard To Write  
****The Ones I Read On The Tinterweb Are All In Past Tense  
But It Couldn't Be Past Tense  
****So I Had To Make It A Prophecy.  
****But Anyway!  
Hope Everyone's Had A Good Summer Yes (: x x **

**Danni!; I'd Be The One Smooshed Between Two Blondes If The Blondes Were Jasper And Carlisle  
****OH YUM!  
It Would Be Like A Cullen Sex Sandwich!**

* * *

**Damn Regret**

It had been six days since Quil, my only brother, had died. It was peaceful – he had just stopped breathing in the middle of the night and one of his two daughters had panicked and called for an ambulance. It was his time. His imprint, Kelsey, had passed years prior and he has never been the same since; he didn't have that youthful, loving glint in his eyes, he didn't have that bounce in his step (well as much bounce as an old man could achieve).

Even with all of that to soften the blow it had hit everyone hard. It took two days for me to stop crying hysterically into my Grimmjow plushie, and being away from my imprint didn't help at all, and another two days for me to pluck up the courage to go to his house and sort all of his files out.

I managed to find his will among all of his things and had gone round giving everyone the things he had left to them. Most of the things left to me, his daughters and their families were heirlooms. Among the things I got there was a beautiful dream catcher that was made with black string and turquoise stone beads, one large one in the centre and white and black feathers dangling down that was made by out great great grandma and a very rare book of assorted Indian tribes' legends that was bound by buffalo hide and written in hand in the Cherokee language; and everyone laughed at me for learning different tribes' language. Well I got the last laugh, lets see them try to decipher this!

I chewed methodically on another piece of beef jerky. I was lying on my stomach with my legs bent and feet up in the air, crossed at the ankles and propped up on my elbows. I flicked the next page and began to read the next legend:

**THE APACHE FLOOD MYTH.**

_Many years ago, people lived under the ground. There came a time when there was no food, when the people sent a humming-bird up to see what he could find for them to eat. He saw the deep roots of a grapevine, which he followed up to the surface of the earth. The people went up through the hole and began living above ground._

_One day a man looked down into the hole made by the vine, through which the people had entered the upper world, and saw that water was rising up through it. The wise ones knew that a great flood was coming and that something had to be done to save humankind._

_They then cut down a great tree and hollowed it out to make a canoe, placing a young girl in it. The tree-trunk canoe floated high on the waters until nothing but water could be seen in any direction The wise ones had warned the girl not to leave the vessel until it touched land, even if she heard the waters going down._

_Finally, the tree-trunk canoe touched ground. When the girl emerged, all the world had been drowned. She wondered whether she would always be alone. She went up to the mountains to rest. As she lay down, the sun shone on her, warming water that dripped down on her body from the rocks. This magic water impregnated her and she later gave birth to a daughter who conceived in the same way. All of us are descended from her._

I chuckled mirthlessly. If it were that easy to have children I would have billions by now...like a rabbit. I suppressed a yawn glancing over at the clock. It was way past midnight, but I didn't have to go to school. My 'parents' AKA Sam and Emily's children called in for me again and I only have a night patrol, so I figure one more couldn't hurt.

My nimble finger flicked the page then stopped dead, frozen in the air above the well worn page. My brothers scent became stronger as I had turn the dog eared page. I could almost see the bookmarks that had slid between the yellowed paper. I read, and re-read the faded print title, brushing my index finger over it like Quil had seemed to have done hundreds of times. Reading the short passage, exhausted tears gathered in my eyes.

**THE PROPHECY OF THE ETERNAL WOLF, THE I-GO-HI-DA WA-YA**

_One day there will be born a girl. She will not be a acknowledged member of the Quileute tribe until she comes of age and transforms into a wolf. She will be easily recognized by her eyes, the colours of the land and coast she protects from her imprints kind. Her love will be a forbidden one; a cold one. Two outcomes come from the return of her love; undying happiness or everlasting heartbreak. Is she chooses undying happiness, she will live at peace with the yellow eyed cold ones. Should she choose everlasting heartbreak she will become her own worst enemy. _

I read that last line again and again. I'd already resolved myself to stay away from them for the rest of the year. Does that mean heartbreak? Or am I just going crazy. I mean, none of these myths are true. Before I could stop myself my mind flickered to the 'Cold One' myth. I rolled onto my back and nervously fidgeted with my hands.

No one could have prophesized part of my life. That's impossible. The only person who could even get close to prophesizing half of what I do is Alice and she wasn't even alive when this book was written. I glanced at the mirror across my room seeing my bright green and blue eyes staring back at me.

I slammed my head back into my pillow and rolled over onto my stomach again. I gathered the duvet into a ball and screamed as loud as I could for as long as I could. Not wanting to move I just decided to fall asleep as I was ignoring the goose bumps washing across my shoulders.

_The light was bright outside. Scalps hung on a string wrung around the tipi. A small fire smoldered away on the hard dirt ground as they sat stock still on their buffalo skin mats. They were dressed again in buffalo skin clothes. On their heads were feathers, one for each life they took. Some had only a few, whereas some had a dozen. Their faces were painted with the juices of berries and pulp from roots and tree bark _

_There was white paint going from the tips of their noses up to their foreheads and round their eyes ending at the apples of their cheeks. Green was spread under their eyes and red was put on the center of their chins in a line up to their lips. Black was dotted twice on their left cheek and a single dot of yellow on their right._

_One man stepped forward holding a small bundle of sage and lavender. His clothes seemed more well made, having more charms attached to them and more feathers adorning his head and his face paint was brighter and bolder than the rest. He held the bundle to the smoldering embers until it was smoking gently. _

_He wafted the bundle in the air, speaking words of promise, words of prayer, and words of prophecy. Through the smoke images began appearing, faint at first, but then became bolder. _

_Pale hands wrapped around each other, one a creamy alabaster, one a snow white._

_One golden eye, and one bright teal eye._

_The image swirled into a pair of red eyes and bared teeth. The eyes stared at me, not at anyone else in the circle. Suddenly the smoke shot forward from the mirage and surrounded me and the tipi disappeared leaving only blackness. I dropped to the floor hard. I tried to groan in protest, but no sound came out. _

_A growl rippled through the dark emptiness. My head snapped up to see a red eyed leech with its teeth bared. Its black hair was tied back in a low ponytail and its chest was bare. I thought about my wolf form about to phase. I closed my eyes expecting to hear the ripping of cloth. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and tried to phase again but nothing happened. _

_The vampire came towards me, slowly sauntering as if it were enjoying my moment of weakness. I could only keep thinking about my wolf form hoping and praying something would happen. _

_It circled me smirking and bent down in front of my face. Its lips slowly curled back revealing a glistening set of white teeth. A menacing growl rolled from its throat before I exploded in a flurry of fur. Silently thanking whoever was listening I pounced on the stunned bloodsucker and began ripping at its limbs with my claws. It didn't even try to fight back, it just lay screaming as I watched in sick satisfaction as its limbs became mere shreds. _

_I brought my teeth to its throat and tore it open. Its head lolled back as its breath escaped it. I stood tall above him, still growling lowly in excitement. Its long hair slowly turned shorter, messier, in curled spikes and his face morphed into something more beautiful. His jaw became more squared, and his cheek bones higher. His lips became plumped. I stared in horror as his hair became a light shade of brown and his lifeless eyes golden. _

I bolted up shrieking and shaking. I felt tears pool and slide down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around myself. I wound my hands into my hair and tugged hard. It used to drive Jake nuts when I did it, but it makes me feel better, like im pulling all the bad things out of my head.

The tears renewed themselves as I thought about my old best friend. The guilt smothered over me as I remembered the heartbreak in Cory's eyes when I told her he had died.

A shrill ringing broke me from my thoughts. I rubbed my wrists together before jumping up to answer the damn machine.

"Bell's," Embry's quiet alpha voice said into the phone.

"Ye-ah," I said shakily trying to disguise the tears in my voice.

"You okay?" a softer, friendlier tone asked. I could almost see his concerned frown mould over his strict face.

Its scary how seriously Embry took his place as alpha and how quickly he can change from the loving pleasant person to the strict leader he was born as. **(I Kinda Forgot To Say They Found Out He Was Sam's Brother)**

"I'm fine." I intended it to sound strong, but it came out as more of a whimpering whisper.

"Don't be sad about Quil, he wouldn't have wanted you to mope," he said lightheartedly to me. I didn't bother telling him I wasn't crying about him this time and just let him carry on. "Bella we have a meeting with the Cullens," he said. No dawdling, no bullshitting around, just say it like it is Embry, I thought sarcastically, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my chest.

"When?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"Ooooh, right about now," he said scathingly. "We left you messages on your machine," I looked down to see the red light flashing. "Come quickly, they want the entire pack here."

"Shit, sorry Embry." I threw the phone down and dived out the window, phasing halfway down. I ran to the border and followed it round as fast as I could. The sickly sweet smell of vampires slowly enveloped me. I slowed down and stared at Seth and Embry, Seth in his wolf form. He greeted me by nipping on my ear and bumping his shoulder to mine saying in my head that any later and Embry would have shoved his size thirteens where the sun don't shine. Embry just half glared at me before walking slowly through the tree's flanked by me and Seth.

I tried so hard not to even look at Edward as we walked into the small clearing, but my eyes were immediately drawn to him. I almost did back flips when I saw that his eyes were trained on me, but as Seth stopped dead, staring at me with a slack jaw I realized my mistake. Embry had carried on a few steps and turned to us when he became conscious of the fact we weren't with him.

'_You imprinted on him!'_ Seth shouted at me accusingly in his head. I shook my head slightly replying with _'Not now Seth.'_

He still didn't move. _'I'll tell you both later, just please not now bud,'_ I thought quickly before catching up to Embry who was watching our display impatiently. Seth followed a step behind me.

I stared at Carlisle as we reached the boundary line. Everyone's noses wrinkled in disgust to the others smell.

"Good evening," Carlisle said in a smooth calming voice. Embry nodded in return. Edward's growl ricocheted off the trees. He took one step towards Embry before I was in front of him, crouched with my hackles up and muzzle pulled back over my teeth and a low growl rolling from my chest.

I didn't move as my imprint quickly stepped back into line. I felt so in the wrong for scaring him, but I was loyal to my pack before my imprint. Carlisle glanced at Edward and he nodded darting off in the opposite direction, not stopping.

Embry wound his hand into my white fur and pulled me back giving me a warning glance. Seth gently tugged my tail with his teeth until I was far back enough for him to stand next to me. He was a foot taller than me and had much more muscle mass, but I was a quicker and smarter fighter than him.

He put his nose right to my ear and hummed soothingly and I relaxed slightly.

"I apologize for Edward's behavior. We expect you don't want to be here for longer than needed so we just need to know if the treaty is still in effect," Carlisle said in an all business voice.

Embry nodded slowly, "Yes, everything will be the same," he said. The vampires nodded and made a move to leave as if they wanted to get out of our presence as quickly as possible just like we did. "However," he added quickly as he saw this "we would like to make one change."

Carlisle gestured for Embry to continue. "We would like a couple of meters to be taken from both sides of the boundary line. Bella here," he pointed at me and all the vampires gave me sharp disbelieving glances "had some trouble with a female vampire a few years ago. Victoria or something," he looked at me to confirm that. I nodded and he carried on ignoring the furious, incredulous looks of the Cullens "she seemed to know exactly where the boundary line was and was able to bounce back and forth so Bella couldn't get a good grip on her." He chuckled remembering my little story, "she had to follow her into the water to kill her. So we would like a...no-mans-land of sorts to be established. A couple of meters either side where any of us can go if need be."

Carlisle nodded in interest and quickly conversed with the family. Some were all for it but some were completely against it. Rosalie and surprisingly Esme didn't want to be anywhere near us 'dogs and mutts', thought Esme expressed so without using the weak insults and Emmett, being Emmett, managed to somehow bring in the fact that I went to their school and might become their friend. I almost snorted with derision.

"We accept the addition to the treaty," Carlisle stated "though I do find it intriguing that one of you are attending school in Forks. Can you explain that?"

Embry chuckled, walking back through the trees. "Makes her feel like she's human again," he called back. Me and Seth slowly backed away, following Embry, and the Cullens did the same, keeping their eyes on us. All but Alice, and Jasper who was only a few steps behind her. They were both staring at me, like they were trying to figure me out.

"Wait, Bella!" Alice shouted. I stopped moving at the same time Seth did. They glared at him, but he didn't move. "Bella?" Alice said, stepping into what was now 'No Mans Land' "Is that you?" she asked, a break in her voice.

I tilted my head, like I didn't understand, while in my head I was shouting 'of course I am!' at her.

Jasper stepped into 'No Mans Land' going further than Alice, looking at nothing but me. Seth growled lowly as he came closer. He stopped at the edge and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Bella, I know it's you. You can't hide your emotions behind your fur. I felt your regret, I felt your love," he whispered harshly. I was kinda confused as to why he was angry with me, but I couldn't think about that as I turned and dashed in the direction Embry went with Seth close on my tail.

* * *

**I-GO-HI-DA WA-YA**** Means Eternal Wolf In Cherokees Language Or Something Like That (:**

**Anyone Who Has A Grimmjow Plushie Fucking Rocks!  
Ma! I NEEEEEED One! Its So Cute!!  
Chellie09 I Will Read The Rest Of Your Fiction And Reply To Both Messages Just As Soon As My Eyes Will Stop Closing Against My Will.**

**Review Please Peoples!**

**Long Ones Make Me Extremely Happy But One Liners Are Super Appreciated Too :)**

**X x --Becka**


	7. Getting By

**Hi All!  
**

**There Is A Good Reason Why I Haven't Updated In Absolute Yonks.  
Basically Its All Exams And Coursework Right Now**

**I Have A 10 Hour Art Exam In The Next Two Weeks – Brutal!  
If I Fail Those, I'll Need To Learn How To Integrate The Words 'Do You Want Fries With That' Into Every One Of My Sentences.**

**So If Anyone Is In Or Understands My Situation, Please Be Sympathetic And Be Patient**

**Now…To Anyone Who Is Still Wanting To Read This Chapter I Hope You Enjoy It**

**  
Damn Near Took Me A Week To Get This All Down.**

**Getting By.  


* * *

**

"I can't believe it!" Embry roared, pacing furiously around my room, his feet stomping loudly on the wood. It had been like this for the past ten minutes; actually it was the tenth time, at least, that he had said that. Seth had thankfully for the most part kept out of the argument. Not like it was much of an argument. It was just me being told off like a toddler who had just painted multicoloured stick figures on a previously pristine white wall.

"I don't understand how it could have turned out like this! It's impossible!" I huffed and crossed my arms in defiance. "You've only just gotten over the damn bloodsucker and now this happens!" I glared at the floor and replied in a murmur, which was a stark contrast to his shouts.

"It was bound to happen at some point." Seth sighed and shook his head. He wanted me to be happy, even though he wished it wasn't with Edward, whereas Embry was furious at me just for looking at him. Apparently I should have had more sense than that.

"Not in this lifetime! I can't deal with you_ imprinting_ on our _mortal enemy_." His voice was still raised but I detected a twinge of desperation. I saw my attack point and went for it. '_Guilt him, challenge him'_, my inner voice told me.

"And you think I can?!" My voice bordered on hysteria. "I didn't ask for this you know!" I became angered at him. Did he actually think this was easy for me? Seth looked like he was about to interrupt me. "Shut up." I told him harshly. He flinched backward with wide eyes as if I'd just slapped him. "I have been waiting for decades for this to happen. Why can't you just accept it when it does?"

My hands shook quickly. I grabbed the closest thing I could reach and flung it at him. He quickly sidestepped the makeshift missile and it slammed into my wall. The yellowed pages fluttered to the ground. I became engulfed in sadness and shame. "I didn't ask for this," I repeated in a whisper.

I threw one leg out of the window and didn't glance back as I flipped the other around and dropped to the grassy floor below. I jogged into the forest, feeling the rest of my packs eyes on me. I pushed off on one foot, phased and hit the ground.

I didn't rush myself as I headed towards the boundary. I reached the line and continued around it almost as a trotting pace. I passed through the meeting place and couldn't prevent my eyes straying towards where Edward was standing prior to his departure. I wrinkled my nose and carried on.

I still can't believe their back. I knew they would come back eventually, but I would have thought I would be long gone by then. I actually couldn't understand how I felt about their return. Shocked definitely. I should be angry, furious even – I mean they just left me, completely unaware of how it would affect me – or they did know and they just didn't care. Either way was just as bad as the other.

I should be irate, but I'm not. I can't be hateful towards my family – well, former family. They may technically be my 'mortal enemies' as Embry so kindly put it, but I can't stop loving them. They're always in my thoughts, whether it be the forefront of background, it didn't matter; they were a constant for me.

But I'm scared. What happens when they have to leave? I can't abandon the tribe to go with them. I'm their protector and damn proud of that fact. I sighed roughly. I couldn't work this out. I'd just have to take things as they came. Though I should be more careful about Alice and Jasper. I had clearly upset Alice with my cruel, indifferent demeanour and that had obviously annoyed Jasper and I couldn't afford to make enemies in the family.

"Hey Bells!" a loud voice boomed at me. I jumped back and crouched low, my claws dug into the ground and my fur bristled with fright. My heartbeat pounded loudly through my ears and a flush ran through my body. How on earth had he snuck up on me?! There stood Emmett grinning hugely at me. It was so hard not to grin back at him, even though he almost made me jump out of my hide with panic, his glee was infectious.

"What do you call a lost wolf?" he asked me, shit eating grin still stuck on his face. Oh god it had already begun.

When he saw, or rather deduced I had a completely blank face he gave me the punch line: "A Where wolf! Get it? Were-wolf and where wolf like its lost…and…" his face fell when he noticed I wasn't amused. "Okay, whatever just…jog on," he grumbled, trudging away unhappily. A moment of silence surrounded me.

I started slowly moving forward again, the pads of my paws silently moving over the twigs and leaves. I wasn't going to be unprepared for someone else to sneak up on me. I could hear breathing, deep breaths high up in the tree just behind me. I paused, my ears twitching. The sound stopped. I tilted my head slightly, and then headed back into wolf territory. He didn't move but I knew he was still up there. And I knew which member of the Cullen coven was up there, which was precisely the reason why I wanted to turn and just stare at him. I didn't know how I knew it was him. I just did.

Though I knew the imprint was involved. I was so occupied by wondering exactly how the imprint gave me that knowledge that I nearly walked straight off a cliff. I stopped as soon as I saw what was about to happen.

I phased back into human form and sat with my legs curled up to my chest and my back against a tree. I plucked a flower from the ground and twirled it between my fingers. To human eyes it would seem perfect; evenly shaped and correctly proportioned. But to my eyes none of the velvety petals were the same. They all had different shapes and sizes and had blotches of discolouring. A tiny bug had also chewed through a few porcelain white petals. Even though there were blemishes that only made it more perfect to me.

I plucked a petal away and let it go in the air. It floated to the floor by my feet. I continued to tug away at the delicate little ribbons as a twig crunched behind me, alerting me to someone's approach. I didn't defend myself though; that noise was deliberate – only made so I don't accidentally hurt the person coming closer.

He sat beside me in a similar position, though he was fully clothed as he had been in my bedroom. I continued to examine the perfect imperfections of the petals that were slowly being removed from the daisy while he stared at the rising sun. He left me free in my prison of thoughts for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"It's you isn't it? The one your brother's book talks about," I picked another petal off and held it up slightly, so the wind caught it and carried it off the edge of the grassy bank.

"I think so," I replied in a hushed voice, knowing he was talking about the Eternal Wolf. A moment of silence passed between us. A waking bird sung its morning song as the sky became progressively brighter. Seth put his hand on my forearm.

"I want you to be happy Bella," I smiled slightly. He was the more sympathetic of the two. "So does Embry," I turned my head slightly with my eyebrows raised sceptically. He looked away from the sun and immediately became defensive when he saw my expression. "He does!" he said, "he just doesn't actually show it," I shook my head and looked back at the half stripped daisy. "He's scared," he admitted, almost in a defeated tone. Embry must not want me to know. "He doesn't want to lose you to them," he said quietly, "and neither do I, but I want this for you. I want your happiness."

"I want to be happy too, Seth. But I don't think I can." I began picking away at the daisy again. My legs crunched closer to my chest and my head rested on my knees. "It's as if there are two wolves inside of me, constantly fighting one another for dominance." I stopped. It was rare I ever voluntarily shared my thoughts and feelings with anyone so I found it hard when I did. Seth was waiting patiently for me to continue, in the understanding nature he always had about him.

"One's good and doesn't mean any harm. It doesn't take offence when no offence was intended and it's fiercely loyal. It wants to be with Edward. It loves him and would do anything for him." My eyes misted. I blinked rapidly and swallowed hard.

"But the other…the littlest thing will send it into a fit of anger, and it wants to fight everyone constantly, for no reason at all. It can't think sometimes its temper is so blinding. And – it hates Edward for making it feel so strongly." I let the last bit of air in my lungs out and stopped breathing for a moment in an attempt to gather myself before speaking again.

"And it's so hard to live like this, to feel like this because both are trying to take over. I try to keep a clear head; to not take any notice of the vying beasts." My voice became hoarse "I don't know who will win out in the end." The tears finally spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

Seth wrapped his arm around me. I spoke though sobs then: "and even if I do overcome both wolves, I'll be going against everything we believe in." I shook violently and tried to push down the urge to phase and howl out my sorrows.

Seth buried his face in my hair and murmured comforting words to me. I didn't bother trying to hide the pain. Seth knew me well enough to know I would be in a ton of it right now.

He pulled away after a few minutes. He rubbed the damp from my cheeks with his thumbs. His dark depths showed his compassion, his sincerity as he stared deeply into my eyes. "You wouldn't be going against all of our beliefs." I became confused. How was I not contravening all of our packs rules? "We believe our imprint is the most important thing in our worlds; yours is no different. Embry will have to get over the prejudice and accept Edward." I stared at him for a moment before nodding, agreeing with him. Edward was the most important person to me now. He was always the most important person to me. "I'll have your back, whatever you decide Bells," he finished, smiling tenderly at me.

He left soon after, leaving me to myself. I sigh and looked down at the now bald flower, with only the florets remaining. I twirled the remains between my fingers again. I yawned largely and decided to head back home. I had school in a few hours anyway. I brushed the dirt off my backside and thighs as I stood, turned and phased, rushed back to my home. I just wanted to go to bed. I was emotionally drained and so tired.

I barely even remember crawling into bed, but the next morning I woke up splayed across my sheets. I rolled over onto my side and stretched out. I snuggled into an overstuffed pillow and cracked an eye open to look at the clock. I yawned and curled closer into the pillow. Wait…back up.

Both of my eyes snapped open. I flung myself from the warm bed and clutched the alarm. 11:24?! How did I manage to oversleep so much?! I ran to the bathroom, clothes in hand, dressed and ran out the door. I had to get there in time for lunch. I wasn't sure if I was in any other periods with the Cullens and I was desperate to talk to Edward.

I was panting by the time I reached the school. I gripped the bark of a tree and was about to go in when I suddenly realised it was actually sunny. A growl rose from my throat. Why did this have to happen today? It was just my luck. I chewed on my lip, debating whether I should go in or not. I quickly decided against it though; I couldn't care less about my 'qualifications' now. It's not like they were ever going to be of use to me anyway.

I turned and sniffed the air. I might as well go for a run now that I'm out here, and since I'm supposed to be in school I guess I'm still allowed in Cullen territory. Already, having only been here for a week or so, the air was tainted with the smell of vampires. Along with another new scent. A sweet, tangy smell; not sickly. I knew it was Edward. It was delicious.

I turned without phasing and headed towards the one man who I knew could help me.  


* * *

**Mmmm  
Anyyyyone Who Guess Who She's Going To Gets Internet Loves…From My Bunny… :D YEAH!  
Eeep**

**And You Can Join BECKADOR….Or DEBBIEDOR…Or SOPHIEDOR! Beckadors The Best Though; The Little Animal For That Is A Platypus :D**

**BUNNI SAYS REVIEW!!! X x x **

**( ) ( )  
(=^.^=)**

**\/**


End file.
